Moon Lord vs Colossal Titan
This is a what if? Death Battle Between the Moon Lord and the Colossal Titan Moon Lord Wiz: Ah, the legend himself, MOON LORD! Boomstick: What's up with this guy? Wiz: This guy is a flying, legless, life disintegrating Cthulhu lookalike! Boomstick: What's so special about THAT? Wiz:Let's say he's larger than the Female Titan, about the same size as Cthulhu himself and- Boomstick: Did you say he's as big as CTHULHU Wiz: Of course! However, Cenx, one of the lead devs of Terraria, said he's more like Cthulhu's brother. Boomstick; Well, he's no match fo- Wiz: Hold on, i'm not finished, The Moon Lord can only be destroyed if you destroy its core, which can be destroyed if the 3 True Eyes of Cthulhu have been defeated which can only be damaged if the eye is open which the Moon Lord can close at any time. However, to attack, the eyes must be open to attack. The eyes can use Phantasmal bolts, Phantasmal spheres, Phantasmal eyes and the Eye on his forehead's only attacks are Phantasmal bolts and a Phantasmal Deathray. Got anything to say? Also he can teleport to the enemy if they are too far away. Size doesn't matter Boomstick! Boomstick: BRING ON THE NEXT OPPONENT! Colossal Titan Boomstick: The Colossal Titan, the big daddy of titans. Not much to say about him but he is pretty freaking powerful! Wiz: So...What? Boomstick: He is higher than Wall Sina and is said to be the one to cause the door to be destroyed and be invaded by Titans. Wiz: What are his powers? Boomstick: He can vaporize himself so that he can teleport to another location! Wiz: Moon Lord can handle that! Boomstick: Sshh! Not until i'm done! Wiz: Oh ok! Boomstick: He has incredible arm and leg force! He even kicked down a large door! Wiz: Is that it? Boomstick: No! He also has an extremely high bite force! Now i'm done! Wiz and Boomstick: Let the DEATH BATTLE begin! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Here we are! The Moon Lord, the conclusion of the lunar events! Boomstick: And The Colossal Titan, the boss of all the titans in the world! Wiz: 3 Boomstick: 2 Wiz: 1 Boomstick: BEGIN! They roar at each other loudly Moon Lord: How dare you summon me to this place! Colossal Titan: Hmmf YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE KING OF THE TITANS! Moon Lord: Let's see about that... He'd fire a phantasmal deathray but the Colossal Titan blocked it with his hand. It then burns away his hand. He'd hear someone say: " Attack the nape, or just the back of his neck!" He never knew who that was revealing The Colossal Titan's weakness but then The Colossal Titan attacks his Left Hand eye! The Moon Lord shuts it after the blow Moon Lord: Impressive! He then teleports behind The Colossal Titan at uses all of his eyes to use every attack they got on The Colossal Titan's nape. Moon Lord: It's exposed! He then ejects his hand eyes to fire 1 Large Deathray and 2 Small Deathray He then fires the 3 Deathrays K.O! Wiz: A victory for The Moon Lord! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles